Electric Magdalena: Mother of All Evil
by ElectricWriter
Summary: inspired by the WITCH new power arc, but with a whole new twist. this also ends a strong relationship between danny and will, but they become allies and friends. only time will tell on what happens after.


_Electric Magdalena_

_Mother of All Evil_

_As inspired of W.I.T.C.H. arc The New Power_

_~Strange Feelings~_

_I have been sitting here at my office at the SHIELD hellicarrier, I haven't slept all week. I keep having dreams about someone taking the Heart and my Spear. I've been having these things I don't know how long. I don't plan on letting them go. But my nightmares have been becoming more violent. Tree roots surrounded me and some woman cackled. I couldn't catch a glimpse of her face. I fall into sleep mode and it happened. Strange creatures surrounded me and grabbing my limbs. I scream for help, even in my sleep and I hear someone shake me to wake up. "Mom! Wake up!" I sit up gasping and looked at my arms and legs. I felt anxieties happening over me and I turn to see who woke me up. Mara was in my office. She hugged me gently as I tried to calm down. "Mom, you had that nightmare again?" "I'm afraid so. Something's up. Looks like I'll be paying a visit to Kandrakar. You and your siblings watch SHIELD until I return."_

_It wasn't long til I made it there. Yan Lin was waiting for me and I came over. I was about to speak, but she interupts me. "I know what has been going on. Dark Mother has returned." Dark who? Oh gawd I don't know who that is. "She is what she controls earth and plants, Will. Your nightmares might've been from her." I looked at her worried. "And the Heart and Spear?" She gives me a calm smile. "Come with me." She led me to another room where there was one pink energy orb. "Set your items in here." I clenched to them. "They won't merge together will they?" "Heavens no. Just watch closely." I nodded and set the Spear and Heart into it and stepped back. Both of them glowed and it beamed at me and I levitated, feeling strange power flow through my veins, through my body. Then I fell down hitting the floor. Damn it that hurt. As I stand back up, Yan takes the Spear and Heart out and hands them back to me. "You're all set." As I took them back, I looked at her. "All set for what?" "You'll see later on. And good luck."_

_I returned to Earth, still clueless on what she meant. But as I headed back to SHIELD base, I felt dizziness, I managed to make it to a bench to sit down. Trying to pull myself together, a bus pulls up releasing passengers and a man looked down at me. "You gettin' on, Miss?" I looked at him and grabbing my bag and Spear, I climbed on board. Placing money in a tin, I took a seat. He drove on, some people looked at me and seeing my Spear. One elderly woman sat next to me and looked at me. "You're that SHIELD director, aren't you?" I smiled and nodded. "Yup, that's me." "Ahh. I hear you've been helping keep the city safe. You must be proud of your job." "Yeah. I've been through it all." That part, my tone was low. I sensed the woman heard how I sounded and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know it has been hard on you, but at least you're brave. I bet the government is proud to have your SHIELD as their back up." I blew my red hair and static electricity appeared. "Gee, that'll make me popular." I tried to hide the sarcasm, but I gave her a smile. "Thanks though." Then without warning, the bus makes a huge stop and I almost fell out of my seat. "Passangers, remain seated! Looks like the city is under attack!"_

_~New Power~_

_Something was happening. I can feel it. People screamed as thuds hit the bus. But I heard radio frequencies and other electronic things buzzing. Giving me a migraine. I got up fighting it, felt like my brain was a satellite. I push the back door open, but I couldn't leave these people behind. I sent digital signals to hospitals and ambulances to come pick up passangers from a bus. In a flash, they arrived. I stayed until they got people out of there and I took off running toward the scene. I felt power from three hours ago, it still surged through me. _

_As I ran down the streets, trouble was happening. I came across a blue spark, I felt charges from it, I reached my hand toward it and without warning, it phased through my hands. Crap, something was going to happen. But instead of electrocuting me, though I am immune to that, a light source of magic counteracted with my current powers, before I knew it, my form changed. well, no wings at least. My outfit was a purple top with my symbol on it, but a cross with it, a teal skirt or shorts, not sure what it was, striped stockings with colors of green and blue. I also had black arm sleeves and were like gloves. I.......I feel great somehow. I checked the Heart and it glowing pure light. I wonder what else would happen with these newly advanced abilities._

_~Torn Apart~_

_When I came home, I saw Danny packing up and he looked at me. "Will, I don't know if we can be together anymore. There's so much I have to deal with." I almost couldn't believe him, but I heard his thoughts that sounded angry. Damn it what did I do?! "Danny, did I do something wrong?" "You read my thoughts didn't you?" "Tsh. Yeah I did. Why the #$&* are you even blaming me for?!" "Will, I can't say anymore. We're through!" Those words made my heart sink into my chest. He storms out with his bags and drove off. I couldn't believe it. And we were married for a short while! I punch into the wall with rage, my hand bled for a bit. But my kids heard me and they rushed down. I fell to my knees. Danny broke my heart. Gir, my robot came from the kitchen, the aroma of cookies filled the air. "Willy! I made cookies! Sugar cookies!" I looked at him as tears filled my eyes, he frowned and came over to hug me. I sent an electrical message to him telling him what has happened and he burst into tears. Yes, a robot like him could cry, weird I know. He hugged me tightly and my kids did the same thing._

_I stayed in my office at SHIELD the next day, still trying to cope from what happened. Gir wouldn't stop hugging me, but knew I was hurt. I heard my electronics start speaking. "Miss Will, all will be alright.", said my answering machine. "Oh, don't be such a smartass. She was actually happy until he left her.", replied my telephone. I shook my head. "It was complicated, okay? Just drop it." I got up and Gir followed. Without warning, the building shook, everyone started screaming. First I get dumped and now my hellicarrier is under attack. Real nice._

_~Dark Mother~_

_I ran down the hall, as I sent electronic frequencies to each member warning them that we were under attack. But I heard one yell out "Jesus!!! We're under attack!! We're in the #$&*ing air for crying out loud!" I shook my head and backhanded him. "Never speak of the name of Jesus in vain understand?!" He looked at me holding his head. "What the hell was that for?" "I'm a holy guardian unless you've forgotten."Then, I saw his epxression and I heard his thoughts. ["Shit, I better watch my mouth around the Director. I keep forgettin' Fury isn't here.]". Again, I shook my head. "Watch your thoughts too. I heard that." I toss him a gun. "Secure the perimeter. NOW!"_

_Something was bringing the place down, I started hearing a voice, so sinister that I went to inspect it. However, there was a woman looked like she aged or something. She smirked at me as I came in. "Ahhh. If it isn't the poor little girl with a broken heart." I glared at her as I changed into my costume. "#$&* you. Lay off on whatever it is you've heard." She looked at me and was about to strike, but she got hit by some blast and I turn around. Claire, Rachel and Storm were there to back me up. Along with Irma. "I thought you could use a hand, Willy." I smiled and all five of us faced her. She had her dark vines come toward us and Claire fought back using earth attacks. It looked like we were going to have a brawl in the streets. We used each of our powers at her, but her attacks were stronger._

_"Looks like it's a big one.", Claire said after healing up. "If we keep this up, we'll get our asses kicked.", Irma says as her Witchblade activates. Then, we heard a voice farther away. "No, it's not over." We saw a motorcycle drive in, it was Danny. I couldn't help but frown seeing him. He broke my heart, but he changed to Ghost Rider form. "I'll explain everything once we stop her." I nodded and we all fought off Dark Mother. Dodging each of her vines and dark spells. But our magical abilities against Dark Mother altogether made a huge blast, which sent her back to where she came from. The city went back to the way it was before the attack._

_~Moving On is the Hardest~_

_I looked over the sunset mostly after the battle, I heard Danny walk up. "I'm sorry, about the other day." I couldn;t even look at him. "Mind explaining why you broke my heart?" I heard him sigh and he came right up to me and faced me. "Will, it's complicated right now. With having the Ghost Rider powers and hunting..." I interupted him. "Say no more, Daniel. Out with it already." "I want to be friends at least. I think it's best that way that we're friends. Please?" I couldn;t help but read his mind. He was telling the truth and I looked at him. "Okay. Just friends." He smiles and he hugs me. Though in the end, if heartbreak happens, but we gain allies and friends. This was hard for me, but I'll be fine._


End file.
